Why Shin needs Sleep
by ev1l-ch1b1-urd
Summary: Edited due to some parts found missing! The guys tell all...almost. mwehehehehe! please read and review! Taking a break from SWD. Don't kill me.


It was no surprise to find Sawada Shin sleeping in class. Despite the fact that he was either asleep or skipping class, he always had the best grades. It was already sort of an improvement to actually get him to attend. That he slept during class, made the gesture lose its merit, though.

Yamaguchi Kumiko wondered what it was that kept Sawada Shin up all night, that he had to sleep the whole day to recuperate. She smiled, heartened by the concerned look on the other 4 boys' face, as they talked amongst themselves, while watching Shin sleep.

The four boys, though who knew Shin best, understood perfectly.

"He's been up all night, checking on Yankumi again, hasn't he?" Noda asked. "That's why he always knows when she's in trouble or sumthin'."

"Yup. If we hadn't followed both of them and confronted him, when we found out about Yankumi, he probably wouldn't tell us anything." Kuma answered.

"I really can't understand what Shin sees in her. Forget that she ain't cute, she's so _macho._" Ucchi added.

"And for Yankumi to be the next heir of the Yakuza, too. You gotta admit it. Shin's got some _cajones_." Minami said, in awe. "Not to mention absolutely bad taste in girls."

"Ugh." They all muttered in disgust.

"Look at him. All tired and beat. Just for that four-eyed monkey. I still don't get why he likes her so much, _that way._" Ucchi observed.

"I know. I mean, of all of the girls I've ever met, Yankumi's great-not cuz she's a girl, but because she's more like a guy, and she really works hard for us, you know?" Kuma asked.

"Yeah. We all like Yankumi, but not the way Shin likes her. But I guess that's fate." Noda answered, thoughtfully. "Best-looking guy falls for a flat-chested, macho warlord-freak."

"Hope their kids take after Shin." Minami mentioned, idly. The three boys, gave him an outraged look, as Noda hit Minami on the head.

"Hey!" Minami snapped at Noda. "What the hell was that for?"

"You idiot. You really wanna think about that, huh?" Noda asked. "Shin's still young. Who knows? Maybe he'll still find someone else!

"Shin's not like that. He doesn't even like girls. The way I see it, Shin's already decided that it's her, or no one." Kuma pointed out.

"Minami's got a point, though." Ucchi said, thoughtfully. "If what Kuma said is true, then the best we can do is hope the kids look like our fearless leader!"

They heard a scandalized gasp from behind them. They felt a wave of fear and surprise wash over them, as they slowly turned to look to find a very shocked and angry Yankumi looking at them.

Yamaguchi Kumiko, AKA, Yankumi, picked Ucchi up by the collar and gave him her 'demon glare.'

"Who was it? Spill it Ucchi! Shin would never willingly get a girl pregnant! With that face of his, they practically fall all over themselves, just to get him to notice, and he's either rude to them or ignores them! EVEN FUJIYAMA-SENSEI can't get anywhere with him!" She said, menacingly, her dark aura growing larger, by the second.

"WHO IS IT? WHO CORRUPTED MY INNOCENT BOY! WHO FORCED THEMSELVES ON HIM? TELL ME NOW! And they shall meet their DOOM!"

She said it with so much conviction and finality, that the whole class backed away right into the corner, giving the the five boys (including the still-sleeping Shin), and Yankumi a wide berth.

"I-it's nothing like that! Calm down, ya stupid wench! Sh-Sh-Shin din't get no girl pregnant!" Ucchi stammered, freaking out at the sight of his homeroom teacher's scary countenance.

"Oooh. Master Ucchi knows a fancy word! 'Wench,' huh. And if that wasn't what this was about, then _What exactly IS _it about?" She asked, dark aura receding, scary face slowly returning to normal. "Tell me. NOW."

The four boys suddenly fell silent. Suddenly, extreme pain seemed like such an attractive option.

The dark aura started to grow.

Nope. Living-healthy and unhurt- was still so much better. They can make it up to Shin later.

"Fine. Shin's in love with this dumb, ugly woman and we were feeling sorry for him." Ucchi answered.

_Some friends you guys are. _Shin thought, darkly, extremely pissed off, finding it hard to keep pretending to be asleep.

"EEEEHH?" Yankumi gasped, shocked a second time, for a different reason. "Really?"

They proceeded to tell her just how horrible it was, making sure they carefully omitted anything too obvious, regarding the female's identity.

Shin, on the other hand, who was getting more agitated and pissed off by the second, couldn't wait for the bell to ring. Ugh. To make matters worse, the dumb, ugly woman in question was agreeing with his stupid, obnoxious friends.

Thankfully, the bell finally rang, and had to cut short the conversation Shin wished could have been avoided.

The next teacher came in, and took attendance, as the four other boys continued to talk.

"Man, is she slow. Couldn't she tell it was her?"

"Yeah, she even looked so concerned, along with us, when we told her the girl was usually in trouble and Shin was always checking on her, which was why he always needed sleep."

"It's a good thing we told her we didn't know who it was, or she'd ask us, until we had to tell her, right?"

"I'm just glad Shin didn't hear us, or we're dead."

"Who says I didn't?"

"EEEHH!" The four boys gasped in unison.

"What? Did you think anyone could sleep with all that noise?" Shin asked, irritably.

So Shin did what he usually did, to get peace and quiet. He took a magazine, stood up, and left the classroom.

"Sawada!" The teacher called out. "Where are you going?"

"The bathroom." He answered, absently.

He went up to the rooftop.

And just before he closed his eyes to sleep, the earlier conversation flashed through his mind, and made him smile a little.

Minami was only partly right. If they had boys, he'd prefer them to look more like him (or maybe, her grandfather).

But if they ever had girls, (twisted as it seemed) he'd want them to look just like her.

0o0o0

a/n: Heh. Shin sure is confident, isn't he?


End file.
